


Home Cooking

by Circe (ELG)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELG/pseuds/Circe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries to make a meal from leftovers for his homecoming colonel but Jack is more interested in an archaeologist entrée. [Printed in Pretense #1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

Daniel had been rather haphazardly heating things up on the stove for a while. Some days he was a good cook; some days, such as now, he couldn't seem to get up the energy or inclination to do it right. Being on digs probably should have taught him how to be self-sufficient but all it seemed to have taught him was how to eat anything that was put in front of him without complaining. Sha're had tried very hard to turn him into someone who could at least look after himself in the kitchen but the kind of skill involved in cooking on Abydos – being able to grind your own flour for instance – didn't seem all that relevant here. Jack was a as erratic a cook as he was; in fact next to Jack, Daniel's cooking oftentimes looked pretty good, but only when he had ingredients and a plan and wasn't just trying to come up with something quickly from the leftovers in Jack's kitchen. Unfortunately, Jack had been called in for some dull military thing that Daniel was very glad he wasn't expected to attend, and would probably come in irritable and ravenous – and would get a lot more irritable if there wasn't something for him to eat. 

He hated Jack being away all day. They were still at the 'honeymoon' period of their relationship, still had so many things they wanted to try out, ways they wanted to get inventive together. Sex twice a day was currently a given, and on some occasions it had been a lot more than that. Except on missions of course. They'd been off-world for a week which meant No Touching, damnit, and then their first day back Jack had a meeting. How frustrating was that? This was the first morning in weeks when they'd been home where they hadn't had a chance to find a good use for their morning erections. Jack had been out that door so fast for his stupid meeting that Daniel had gotten barely a kiss goodbye.

He checked his watch again. Jack had been gone almost twelve hours and as he'd had an early call, they'd stopped doing all the fun things they usually did at night at midnight, which made it way too long since they'd had a chance to…Right now, what Daniel really wanted was for Jack to walk through that door and not even say a word, just bend him over the kitchen table and give it to him so hard and so deep and so satisfying the neighbors would be able to hear them both screaming in the next state….

Daniel dragged his mind away from that image with a huge effort and tried to concentrate on the dinner he was supposed to be cooking. They hadn't stocked up since the last mission so he'd had to go through packets and canned goods trying to find something that might possibly make a meal. Ramen and frankfurters had been the front-runners for a while, but then he'd found some dried pasta, thank God, and some sauce stuff that had only expired recently. He was now engaged in stirring the one into the other and hoping it tasted better than it smelt.

"God, I'm hungry."

Daniel jumped as someone kissed the back of his neck. "You'd better be Colonel Jack O'Neill," he said. "Or else you just took one hell of a liberty."

An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back hard against a taut abdomen and a tongue that plunged straight for his left ear. Daniel swallowed. "Okay, you _definitely_ better be Colonel Jack O'Neill."

An equally skilful hand was already tugging at his belt, unbuttoning his fly and then reaching into his boxers. Daniel gasped with pleasure as skilful fingers curled around his cock and began to stroke as he leant back against the man behind him. "Okay, now I don't care who the hell you are, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Slut," Jack whispered in his ear.

Daniel gave a sigh of pleasure as Jack kissed behind his ear while that warm hand stroked his shaft. He made an effort to collect himself only as the bubbling of the pasta reminded him that this was a sauce which according to the instructions on the jar you were never supposed to let boil. He groped at the dials, turning what he hoped was the right one down. "Um, Jack? I thought you were hungry?"

"I'm starving." The hand was removed from his cock and Daniel felt an immediate pang of disappointment, then two hands closed on his shoulders and abruptly spun him round to reveal a smiling Jack O'Neill looking _damnably_ handsome in his dress blues. 

Daniel kept telling himself that it was only because he and Jack hadn't been romantically involved for very long that just the sight of the man could make him go weak in the knees; he'd be getting used to it soon, how beautiful those eyes were, how that gray hair made him look so sexy a guy just wanted to….He cleared his throat, "So maybe we should eat then?"

Jack kept staring right at him and there was a look in his eyes that made Daniel go all shivery inside in the nicest possible way. Jack said huskily, "Who said anything about being hungry for food?"

Daniel automatically licked his lips and then collected himself. "Well, sorry, Colonel, but some of us have better things to do with our time than fool around with…"

Hands closed in his hair pulled his head back a little and then a mouth was clamped over his, a tongue exploring hungrily. He was forced back towards the hot stove and then expertly steered away from it to be wedged into a corner of the kitchen; one of the hands releasing his hair to continue its exploration around his groin.

Daniel was gasping for oxygen by the time Jack released him from the kiss. He snatched a breath. "Jack I really think we should…"

A hard body was forced against his, pinning him back against the cabinets, that tongue delved even deeper this time, exploring his tonsils with great thoroughness while a hand pulled at his cock with hard deft movements, almost hurting him with its force, pulling pleasure up from the soles of his feet like water from an underground spring. Daniel tried to pull free because it was all happening too fast and was going to be over too soon; his tongue dueled with Jack's, endeavoring to push it out of his mouth, he reached out blindly and grabbed the man by the shoulders pushing him off him. "Damnit, Jack," he gasped, "what's the rush?"

Jack looked at his watch. "There's a program I want to watch in ten minutes."

"Tell me you're kidding?" Daniel stared at him dismayed.

For a second the look Jack gave him was level, serious, as though Daniel was being unreasonable again and what was the point of that last question? But then a glint of humor showed in his brown eyes. "I'm kidding. I just want what I want right now. And anyway," Jack leant in and stroked a thumb along Daniel's jaw before nibbling his bottom lip, "you know you love it when I'm masterful and decisive."

"Love it since when?" Daniel countered, trying not to tremble too obviously with desire as Jack kissed his neck.

"Since I tied you to the bed and –"

"Okay, I was really, really drunk that night, Jack, and you were really, really full of yourself for about a month afterwards."

"You have to admit – five times – not bad for a guy of forty-four."

"I see you have successfully expunged from your mind the memory of all those muscles you pulled in the process, Mister Red Hot Sex Machine. You were moaning about your back and your knees for a week."

Jack planted a trail of deft moist kisses up to Daniel's ear and whispered, "And we both know what part of your anatomy you were moaning about afterwards, Mister No Really I'd Rather Stand."

"You know some men would actually feel bad about that rather than smug."

"You were the one who kept begging for it."

Daniel pushed him away again. "I was not…begging for it."

"Oh well you're the linguist so perhaps you'd like to tell me into which category of speech, 'Oh God yes, Jack, please! Please!' fits if not begging?"

Daniel moistened his lips again. God, but Jack was looking good. It was taking all the self control he had not to just grab those shiny buttons and start ripping. He cleared his throat. "It was a…suggestion, that's all. Or possibly a…request."

"Okay, well here's a request for you." Jack planted his hands each side of Daniel's head and then leant forward to whisper in his ear.

He felt heat rush through him as Jack's words permeated. Yeah! was the answer that immediately sprang to mind but he smothered it with a cough. "We can…negotiate about that one later. Right now I think we should…"

"Right now, Doctor Jackson." Jack had his best hardass military voice on, the one that even when Daniel knew he was kidding, still made his spine tingle with a shiver of reactionary fear – a wholly pleasurable shiver at the moment, he had to admit, even as the man loomed over him, eyes cold and hard. "You had better remember that I am your commanding officer and you will do as I say. If you do not do as I say then now might be a good time to remind you that I am authorized to administer any punishment I see fit. Now turn around and assume the position."

He was never sure how much he should let Jack get away with just because the guy was unreasonably sexy and Daniel desired him every minute of every day; that didn't mean he should just let him wander in any time he liked and decide that they should be having sex now did it?

While he was still making up his mind, Jack spun him around and Daniel automatically put out his hands onto the work surface, bracing himself in readiness. He heard the clink of an olive oil bottle, the purr of a zipper and then there was a cool draught around his hips as his boxers were tugged down decisively. Another cool draught wafted across his back as his t-shirt was pushed up and then kisses were being planted down his spine and olive oil slicked fingers were being slipped inside him.

"Ah hah," Jack murmured into the back of his neck, "someone is a lot more willing than he wants to let on."

"I was probably thinking about something else." Daniel tried not to gasp too obviously as those skilful fingers made him ready.

"You weren't thinking about me doing _this_ then…?"

And then Daniel did gasp as the plump head of Jack's cock breached him. It was instinctive now to push back against it, making it a little difficult to pretend he wasn't eager to have every inch of it inside him. He was so damned turned on by Jack now that it was all he could do not to start thrusting himself he so wanted to feel that cock pumping into him just as fast and as deep as Jack liked.

Jack reached up and ran a hand through his hair. His voice couldn't have been gentler as he said, "Hard or soft, Danny?"

Daniel knew he was going to regret this later but there was only one honest answer. "Hard."

He grunted as Jack took him at his word, hands moving down to fasten on his hipbones, the first thrust so deep Daniel moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure as it opened him up.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

Daniel couldn't help his moans of pleasure getting louder as Jack gave him the kind of deep hard pounding he'd been longing for all day. He rested his head on his arms and jerked his hips back blindly to meet Jack's thrusts, arching his back and wincing at the extremity of each thrust as Jack slammed into him just the way he wanted it.

He was gasping Jack's name in time to each nerve-thrumming jolt and Jack was increasing his pace even more, practically lifting him off the floor with the force of each thrust. Daniel squeezed his eyes closed as the felt himself heading for the edge, wanting to linger there enjoying the sensations, and then all too soon he was in the eye of the explosion, the flames overwhelming him. He cried out Jack's name and tightened around that wonderful cock, then felt Jack shoot his load inside him, hot seed spilling so deep within him he could almost taste it at the back of his throat.

He felt Jack's weight on his back, the man collapsed on him. He'd had to elbow him in the ribs to get him off him once when after a really tiring mission they'd come home and fallen straight into bed, sex, orgasm, and then, in Jack's case, exhausted slumber about three seconds after he'd come. "You awake?" Daniel said cautiously as soon as he had enough breath in his body to speak.

"Once! I fell asleep once!"

Daniel couldn't help smiling at Jack's breathless indignation. He tried to sound as matter-of-fact as possible. "Well, Colonel, now that you've got that out of your system, perhaps we could eat dinner?"

Jack eased out of him so gently it was hard to believe it was the same man who'd been subjecting his body to that wonderfully wild pounding a minute before. Daniel felt another trail of kisses across his back, a hand ruffled through his hair. He turned around to find Jack still breathing hard but slowly zipping himself back up. "Good idea," Jack snatched another breath. "All that exercise has given me an appetite." He leant across and sniffed at what was in the saucepan then winced. "Why don't I take you out for dinner?"

Although Daniel's heart leapt at the thought of not having to eat that unappetizing mush, he thought he should at least pretend to be hurt. He folded his arms. "Are you impugning my cooking?"

"Are you giving me the slaving over a hot stove speech?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes then pulled up his shorts and pants, zipping them up with a flourish. "I'm seriously considering it."

"How about if I take you out to a really _good_ restaurant, ply you with wonderful food and a bottle of champagne and then bring you back do exciting things to your erogenous zones all night long, will that make up for me not eating the contents of that saucepan?"

He knew he was going to have to work on making Jack sweat a little; he was giving into him way too easily at the moment. The trouble was the guy was just so damned irresistible. Daniel heaved a big sigh. "Okay, just this once, I'll let you take me out, buy me dinner, ply me with champagne and then bring me back and…what was that last bit again?"

Jack reached past him to switch off the stove. He picked up the saucepan and dropped it in the sink, letting the cold tap run for a minute before switching that off as well. "You shower first while I book us a table at our usual place."

Daniel headed for the door and then hesitated. "You're going to let me shower alone?"

Jack didn't so much as blink. "Of course."

"Really?"

Jack's face dissolved into a grin. "Don't be silly, Daniel, you've got three minutes to get soaping and then I'll be along to show you some more neat things two men can do with a sponge and a loofah…."

As Daniel headed off in the direction of the shower he remembered a time when he'd thought being in between missions was boring. 

As he finished shampooing his hair and rinsed away the last of the foam, he already knew Jack was there, even though the man had made no noise, perhaps it was the scent of him, or just the heat from him something he could feel even from this distance. Without looking around, Daniel said, "You know this is probably my parents' fault."

"What is?" Jack slipped into the shower behind him and began to kiss the back of his neck tenderly. He must have undressed en route from the phone to the bathroom because he was already naked.

"Me being with you now."

"How do you figure that one out?" Jack was nibbling his neck gently now, a hand coming up to scrap the wet hair back from his face, another arm snaking around his waist to pull him back against that lanky so-familiar body.

"Well, they were pacifists."

"And so?" More kisses and tiny nibbles from his neck to his shoulder, a tongue licking his wet skin, savoring the taste of him.

"They'd never let me have a G.I. Joe. Other kids had them so I'd get to play with him sometimes but I was never allowed one of my own."

Jack turned Daniel around and looked into his eyes, craning his neck to kiss him gently. "And now you do."

"Air Force Jack." Daniel grinned at the thought.

"The Deluxe model, complete with moving parts," Jack kissed him again.

Daniel reached down and felt Jack's cock. He wasn't at all surprised to find it hard again already. Some of Jack's moving parts definitely felt like they were in need of a retread but his groin certainly wasn't one of them. "Great parts too," he murmured, sinking to his knees and reaching for the soap, lathering his hands in preparation for lathering Jack, then washing all that soap off then sucking on that swollen head like it was an ice cream cone until their brains exploded with pleasure.

Jack gave a sigh of contentment and positioned himself against the wall in readiness. "My parents never let me have an Archaeologist Danny either."

"That's probably because there was never a doll called that." Daniel smoothed soap along the length of Jack's cock.

"Well bang goes my excuse for wanting to jump your bones every chance I get, guess it must just be because you're so damned hot." Jack handed Daniel down the showerhead and then gasped as the warm water was played along his eager groin.

Daniel smiled as he saw Jack react to his touch and then bent his head towards Jack's straining cock. At the last minute he hesitated. "How long before we have to be at the restaurant?"

Jack moistened his lips. "I told them forty minutes."

"The restaurant is two minutes away, Jack."

Jack smiled. "I know."

##### The End


End file.
